interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
HY
=hyacinthin= * adj * hyacinthin ???? * pt: adj jacintino/a * en: adj hyacinthine =Hyacintho= * sub n pr =hyacintho= * sub * hyacintho ???? * pt: n jacinto (1. Bot.; 2. Mineral. pedra preciosa alaranjada) * en: n hyacinth (1. Bot.; 2. Mineral.; also: jacinth) * ◊ hyacinthin * Hyacintho ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Jacinto * en: npr Mythol. Hyacinthus =Hyades= * sub n pr =hyades= * sub pl =hyalin= * adj =hyalina= * sub =hyalite= * sub =hyalographia= * sub =hyalographo= * sub =hyaloide= * adj =hyaloma= * sub =hyaloplasma= * sub =hyalotechnia= * sub =hyalotypia= * sub * hybrida (hí-) ???? * pt: n híbrido * en: n hybrid; attrib. hybrid * ◊ hybridismo; hybridar-hybridation =hybridar= * v * hybridar ???? * pt: v hibridar * en: v to hybridize, cross =hybridation= * sub * hybridation ???? * pt: n hibridação * en: n hybridization, crossbreeding * * hybride ???? * pt: adj híbrido/a =hybride= * adj =hybridismo= * sub * hybridismo ???? * pt: n hibridismo * en: n hybridism =hybriditate= * sub * hybriditate ???? * pt: n hibridez =hybrido= * sub =hydarthrose (-osis)= * sub =hydatic= * adj * hydatic ???? * pt: adj hidático/a =hydatide= * sub * hydatide ???? * pt: n hidatide =hydatitis= * sub =hydno= * sub * hydr- * en: n in derivatives and compounds hydr-, hydro- (* water) * ◊ hydrato-hydratar-hydration, dishydratar, chlorhydrato etc.; hydrido; hydric-chlorhydric etc.; hydrante; anhydre-anhydrido, anhydrite; hydracido etc.; hydrangea etc.; hydropisia; hydrogeno etc.; hydrophobia etc.; hydrotherapia etc.; hydraulic etc.; hydroelectric etc.; hydrocephale etc.; hydrolyse etc.; hydrolytic etc.; hydroaeroplano etc.; Hydra =Hydra= * sub n pr =hydra= * sub * hydra ???? * pt: n Zool. serpente aquático) * en: n Zool. hydra * Hydra ???? * pt: npr 1. Mitol. Hidra; 2. Astron. * en: npr Hydra (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) =hydracido= * sub * hydracido (-á-) ???? * pt: n Quim. hidracido * en: n Chem. hydracid =hydractinia= * sub * hydrangea (-gé-) ???? * pt: n hidrangea * en: n hydrangea =hydrangea,hydrangea= * sub =hydrante= * sub * hydrante ???? * pt: n * hidrante * en: n hydrant =hydrargyrio= * sub =hydrargyrismo= * sub =hydratabile= * adj =hydratante= * adj =hydratar= * v * hydratar ???? * pt: v hidratar * en: v to hydrate =hydratation= * sub * hydratation ???? * pt: n hidratação * en: n hydration =hydrato= * sub * hydrato ???? * pt: n hidrato * en: n hydrate; * hydrato de carbon ???? carbohydrate =hydraulic= * adj * hydraulic ???? * pt: adj hidráulico/a * en: adj hydraulic * ◊ hydraulica =hydraulica= * sub * hydraulica ???? * pt: n hidráulica * en: n hydraulics =hydrazina= * sub =hydremia= * sub =hydria= * sub =hydric= * adj * hydric ???? * pt: adj hídrico/a * en: adj hydric =hydrido= * sub * hydrido * en: n hydride =hydroaerodynamica= * sub =hydroaeroplano= * sub * hydroaeroplano ???? * pt: n hidroavião, hidroplano * en: n seaplane, hydroplane =hydroaerostatica= * sub =hydroavion, hydravion= * sub =hydrobiologia= * sub =hydrobiologic= * adj =hydrobiologo= * sub =hydrocarbonato= * sub =hydrocarburo= * sub =hydrocele= * sub * hydrocele (-cé-) ???? * pt: n Med. hidrocele * en: n Med. hydrocele =hydrocephale= * adj * hydrocephale ???? * pt: adj Med. hidrocefalo/a * en: adj Med. hydrocephalous, hydrocephalic * ◊ hydrocephalia; hydrocephalo =hydrocephalia= * sub * hydrocephalia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. hidrocefalia * en: n Med. hydrocephalus, hydrocephaly =hydrocephalo= * sub * hydrocephalo (-cé-) ???? * pt: n Med. hidrocefalo * en: n Med. hydrocephalus =hydrocharis= * sub =hydrocharitaceas= * sub pl =hydrochimia= * sub =hydrochimic= * adj =hydrochinon= * sub =hydrochlorato= * sub =hydrochloric= * adj =hydrocoralliario= * sub =hydrocortison= * sub =hydrocyanic= * adj * hydrocyanic ???? * pt: adj Quim. hidrocianico/a * en: adj Chem. hydrocyanic =hydrodynamic= * adj * hydrodynamic ???? * pt: adj hidrodinâmico/a * en: adj hydrodynamic * ◊ hydrodynamica =hydrodynamica= * sub * hydrodynamica ???? * pt: n hidrodinâmica * en: n hydrodynamics =hydroecologia= * sub =hydroecologic= * adj =hydroeconomia= * sub =hydroeconomic= * adj =hydroelectric= * adj * hydroelectric ???? * pt: adj hidroeléctrico/a * en: adj hydroelectric =hydroelectricitate= * sub =hydroenergia= * sub =hydrofoil= * sub =hydrofugar= * v =hydrofuge= * adj =hydrogastria= * sub =hydrogel= * sub =hydrogenar= * v * hydrogenar ???? * pt: v hidrogenar * en: v to hydrogenate =hydrogenation= * sub =hydrogene= * adj =hydrogenerator= * sub =hydrogeno= * sub * hydrogeno (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Quim. hidrogénio (H) * en: n hydrogen * ◊ hydrogenar =hydrogeologia= * sub =hydrogeologic= * adj =hydrographia= * sub * hydrographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hidrografia * en: n hydrography =hydrographic= * adj * hydrographic ???? * pt: adj hidrográfico/a * en: adj hydrographical =hydrographo= * sub * hydrographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n hidrógrafo * en: n hydrographer * ◊ hydrographia; hydrographic =hydrolato= * sub =hydrolitho= * sub =hydrologia= * sub =hydrologic= * adj =hydrologista= * sub =hydrologo= * sub =hydrolysabile= * adj =hydrolysar= * v * hydrolyse (-ó)- * en: n hydrolysis =hydrolyse (-ysis)= * sub =hydrolytic= * adj * hydrolytic ???? * pt: adj hidrolitico/a * en: adj hydrolytic =hydromachina= * sub =hydromagnetic= * adj =hydromagnetica= * sub =hydromantia= * sub =hydromechanic= * adj =hydromechanica= * sub =hydromel= * sub =hydrometeoro= * sub =hydrometeorologic= * adj * hydrometer (-ó-) ???? * pt: n hidrómetro * en: n hydrometer =hydrometra= * sub =hydrometria= * sub =hydrometric= * adj =hydrometro= * sub =hydromodulo= * sub =hydronephrose (-osis)= * sub =hydronymia= * sub =hydropatha= * sub * hydropathe ???? * pt: n hidropata =hydropathia= * sub * hydropathia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hidropatia * en: n hydropathy * ◊ hydropathic =hydropathic= * adj * hydropathic ???? * pt: adj hidropático/a * en: adj hydropathic =hydropedologic= * adj =hydroperoxydo= * sub =hydrophile= * adj * hydrophile ???? * pt: adj hidrófilo/a =hydrophilic= * adj =hydrophilo= * sub =hydrophobe= * adj =hydrophobia= * sub * hydrophobia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. hidrofobia * en: n Pathol. hydrophobia =hydrophobic= * adj =hydrophobo= * sub =hydrophono= * sub * hydrophono ???? * pt: n hidrófobo =hydrophyto= * sub =hydropic= * adj * hydropic ???? * pt: n hidropico/a =hydropico= * sub * hydropico ???? * pt: n hidropico =hydropisia= * sub * hydropisia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hidropisia * en: n dropsy =hydroplano= * sub * hydroplano ???? * pt: n hidroplano * en: n hydroplane (* gliding motorboat) =hydropneumatic= * adj =hydroponic= * adj =hydroponica= * sub =hydrorrhea= * sub =hydroscopio= * sub =hydrosequentia= * sub =hydrosilicato= * sub =hydrosol= * sub =hydrosoluble= * sub =hydrosphera= * sub =hydrostabilitate= * sub =hydrostatic= * adj * hydrostatic ???? * pt: adj hidrostático/a * en: adj hydrostatic * ◊ hydrostatica =hydrostatica= * sub * hydrostatica ???? * pt: n hidrostática * en: n hydrostatics =hydrostructura= * sub =hydrotechnic= * adj =hydrotechnica= * sub =hydrotherapeuta= * sub =hydrotherapeutic= * adj * hydrotherapeutic (-péu-) ???? * pt: adj hidroterapico/a * en: adj hydrotherapeutic =hydrotherapia= * sub * hydrotherapia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hidroterapia * en: n hydrotherapy, hydrotherapeutics =hydrotherapic= * adj * hydrotherapic ???? * pt: adj hidroterapico/a =hydrothermal= * adj =hydrothorace= * sub =hydrotimetria= * sub =hydrotimetric= * adj =hydrotimetro= * sub =hydrotropismo= * sub =hydroxydo= * sub * hydroxydo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n hidróxido * en: n hydroxide =hydroxylamina= * sub =hydroxylation= * sub =hydroxylo= * sub =hydruro= * sub =hyemal= * adj =hyena= * sub * hyena ???? * pt: n Zool. hiena * en: n Zool. hyena =hyenidos= * sub pl =hyeniforme= * adj =hyetal= * adj =hyetographic= * adj =hyetometro= * sub =hygiaphono= * sub =hygiene= * sub * hygiene (-éne) ???? * pt: n higiene * en: n hygiene * ◊ hygienista; hygienic-inhygienic =hygienic= * adj * hygienic ???? * pt: adj higiénico/a * en: adj hygienic =hygienista= * sub * hygienista ???? * pt: n higienista * en: n hygienist * hygr- * en: adj in compounds hygr-, hygro (* wet) * ◊ hygrographo etc. =hygrographo= * sub * hygrographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n higrógrafo * en: n hygrograph * ◊ barothermohygrographo etc. =hygrologia= * sub =hygrologic= * adj =hygroma= * sub =hygroma= * sub =hygrometria= * sub =hygrometric= * adj =hygrometricitate= * sub =hygrometro= * sub * hygrometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n higrómetro * en: n hygrometer =hygrophile= * adj =hygrophobe= * adj =hygrophobic= * adj =hygrophoro= * sub =hygrophyto= * sub =hygroscopia= * sub =hygroscopic= * adj * hygroscopic ???? * pt: adj higroscopico/a * en: adj hygroscopic =hygroscopicitate= * sub =hygroscopio= * sub * hygroscopio ???? * pt: n higroscopio * en: n hygroscope * ◊ hygroscopic =hygrostato= * sub =hylocomio= * sub =hylomorphismo= * sub =hylozoismo= * sub =hylozoista= * sub =hylozoistic= * adj =hymenal= * adj =Hymene= * sub n pr =hymene= * sub * hymene ???? * pt: n himen (Anat.) * en: n hymen (1. marriage; 2. Anat.) * ◊ hymenio; hymenoptere etc. * Hymene ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Himeneu * en: npr Mythol. Hymen =Hymeneo= * sub n pr =hymeneo= * sub * Hymeneo (-éo) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Himeneu * en: see Hymene * hymeneo ???? * pt: n himeneu * en: see hymene =hymenio= * sub * hymenio ???? * pt: n Bot. himenio * en: n Bot. hymenium =hymenomycetos= * sub pl =hymenoptere= * adj * hymenoptere ???? * pt: adj Zool. himenoptero/a * en: adj Entom. hymenopterous * ◊ hymenopteros =hymenopteros= * sub pl * hymenopteros (-nóp-) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. himenopteros * en: npl Entom. Hymenoptera =hymnario= * sub * hymnario ???? * pt: n hinário * en: n hymnal, hymnary =hymnic= * adj =hymno= * sub * hymno ???? * pt: n hino * en: n hymn; * hymno national ???? national anthem * ◊ hymnario; hymnographo etc. =hymnographia= * sub * hymnographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hinografia * en: n hymnography =hymnographo= * sub * hymnographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n hinógrafo * en: n hymnographer * ◊ hymnographia =hymnologia= * sub * hymnologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hinologia * en: n hymnology =hymnologic= * adj * hymnologic ???? * pt: adj hinológico/a * en: adj hymnologic =hymnologista= * sub =hymnologo= * sub * hymnologo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n hinólogo * en: n hymnologist * ◊ hymnologic =hyoide= * adj =hyoscina= * sub =hyoscyamina= * sub =hypallage= * sub =hypanthoido= * sub * hyper- ???? * pt: prefixo sobretudo para formar termos técnicos (* sobre; ultra; demasiado) compare: hypercritic * en: prefixo chiefly to form technical terms hyper- (* over; beyond; too much) * ◊ hypercritic =hyperabrupte= * adj =hyperaciditate= * sub =hyperactive= * adj =hyperactivitate= * sub =hyperacusia= * sub =hyperalgesia= * sub =hyperalgia= * sub =hyperallergic= * adj =hyperbaton= * sub =hyperbola= * sub * hyperbola (-pér-) ???? * pt: n Mat. hiperbole * en: n 1. Rhet. hyperbole; 2. Math. hyperbola * ◊ hyperbolic; hyperboloide =hyperbolic= * adj * hyperbolic ???? * pt: adj Mat. hiperbólico/a * en: adj Math. hyperbolic =hyperbolicitate= * sub =hyperbolisar= * v =hyperbolismo= * sub =hyperboloide= * sub * hyperboloide ???? * pt: n hiperbolóide * en: n hyperboloid =hyperboree= * adj =hypercarga= * sub =hypercatalectic= * adj =hyperchlorhydria= * sub =hyperchrome= * adj =hyperchromia= =hypercomplexe= * adj =hyperconjugation= * sub =hypercorrecte= * adj =hypercorrection= * sub =hypercritic= * adj * hypercritic ???? * pt: adj hipercrítico/a * en: adj hypercritical =hypercritica= * sub * hypercritica ???? * pt: n hipercritica * en: n hypercriticism * hypercriticismo ???? * pt: n hipercriticismo =hypercritico= * sub * hypercritico ???? * pt: n hipercrítico * en: n hypercritic =hyperdulia= * sub =hyperelliptic= * adj =hyperemia= * sub =hyperemotif= * adj =hyperemotivitate= * sub =hyperendemic= * adj =hyperendemicitate= * sub =hyperenthusiasta= * adj =hyperesthesia= * sub =hyperexcitabile= * adj =hyperexcitabilitate= * sub =hyperexcitar= * v =hyperexcitation= * sub =hyperexcretion= * sub =hyperextensibile= * adj =hyperextension= * sub =hyperfatigabilitate= * sub =hyperfin= * adj =hyperfocal= * adj =hyperfrequentia= * sub =hypergenese (-esis)= * sub =hypergeometric= * adj =hyperglobulia= * sub =hyperglycemia= * sub =hyperglycemia= * sub =hypergol= * sub =hyperhormonal= * adj =hypericaceas= * sub pl =hyperico= * sub =hyperimmunitate= * sub =hyperinflation= * sub =hypermatur= * adj =hypermaturitate= * sub =hypermenorrhagia= * sub =hypermercato= * sub =hypermetamorphose (-osis)= * sub =hypermetria= * sub =hypermetric= * adj =hypermetro= * sub =hypermetrope= * adj =hypermetropia= * sub =hypermetropo= * sub =hypermnesia= * sub =hypernervose= * adj =hypernucleo= * sub =hypernutrition= * sub =hyperon= * sub =hyperonymo= * sub =hyperparasitismo= * sub =hyperparasito= * sub =hyperpepsia= * sub =hyperplano= * sub =hyperplas(t)ic= * adj =hyperplasia= * sub =hyperpolarisation= * sub =hyperpyretic= * adj =hyperpyrexia= * sub =hyperreactive= * adj =hyperreactivitate= * sub =hyperrealismo= * sub =hyperrealista= * adj =hyperrealistic= * adj =hypersalivation= * sub =hypersecretion= * sub =hypersensibile= * adj =hypersensibilisation= * sub =hypersensibilitate= * sub =hypersensitive= * adj =hypersensitivitate= * sub =hypersomnia= * sub =hypersomniac= * adj =hypersomniaco= * sub =hypersonic= * adj =hypersono= * sub =hyperspatio= * sub =hypersphera= * sub =hyperstatic= * adj =hyperstaticitate= * sub =hypersynchrone= * adj =hypertension= * sub * hypertension ???? * pt: n hipertensão * en: n hypertension =hypertensive= * adj =hypertensivo= * sub =hyperthermia= * sub =hyperthyroide= * adj =hyperthyroidismo= * sub =hypertonia= * sub =hypertonic= * adj =hypertrophia= * sub * hypertrophia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hipertrofia * en: n hypertrophy * ◊ hypertrophic; hypertrophiar =hypertrophiar= * v * hypertrophiar ???? * pt: v hipertrofiar * en: v to hypertrophy (* to affect with hypertrophy) =hypertrophic= * adj * hypertrophic ???? * pt: adj hipertrofico/a * en: adj hypertrophic =hyperventilar= * v =hyperventilation= * sub =hypervitaminose (-osis)= * sub =hypha= * sub * hyphen A ???? * pt: n hyphen A (hífen) =hypholoma= * sub =hyphomycetos= * sub pl * hypnologo ???? * pt: n hipnólogo * en: n hypnologist * ◊ hypnologia-hypnologic =hypnagogic= * adj * hypnagogic * en: adj hypnagogic (1. inducing sleep; 2. pertaining to the transition between waking consciousness and sleep) =hypno= * sub * hypno- * en: n in compounds hypno-, hypn- (* sleep) * ◊ hypnagogic etc.; hypnologo etc; hypnophobia etc.; hypnotherapia etc. =hypnoide= * adj * hypnologia ???? * pt: n hipnologia * en: n * hypnology =hypnologia= * sub =hypnologic= * adj * hypnologic ???? * pt: adj hipnológico/a * en: adj hypnologic, hypnological =hypnologista= * sub =hypnologo= * sub =hypnopedia= * sub * hypnophobia ???? * pt: n Patol. hipnofobia * en: n Pathol. hypnophobia =hypnophobia= * sub =hypnose (-osis)= * sub * hypnose ???? * pt: n hipnose * en: n hypnosis (* hypnotic state) * hypnot- * en: see hypnotic ???? * hypnotherapia ???? * pt: n hipnoterapia * en: n hypnotherapy =hypnotherapia= * sub =hypnotic= * adj * hypnotic ???? * pt: adj hipnótico/a * en: adj hypnotic (1. soporific; 2. pertaining to hypnotism) * ◊ hypnotismo; hypnotista; hypnotisar-hypnotisation, hypnotisator; hypnotico =hypnotico= * sub * hypnotico ???? * pt: n hipnótico, narcótico * en: n hypnotic (* soporific drug) =hypnotisabile= * adj =hypnotisar= * v * hypnotisar ???? * pt: v hipnotizar * en: v to hyptnotize =hypnotisation= * sub * hypnotisation ???? * pt: n hipnotização * en: n hypnotization =hypnotisator= * sub * hypnotisator ???? * pt: n hipnotizador * en: n hypnotizer =hypnotismo= * sub * hypnotismo ???? * pt: n hipnotismo * en: n hypnotism =hypnotista= * sub * hypnotista ???? * pt: n hipnotista * en: n hypnotist * hypo- ???? * pt: prefixo sobretudo para formar termos técnicos (1. menos, sob; 2. em menor grau) compare: hyposulfato etc.; hyposcenio etc.; hypostase etc.; hypophosphoric etc.; hypodermatic etc.; hypogee etc. * en: prefixo chiefly to form technical terms hypo- (1. below, beneath, under; 2. to a lower degree; somewhat) * ◊ hyposulfato etc.; hyposcenio etc.; hypostase etc.; hypophosphoric etc.; hypodermatic etc.; hypogee etc. =hypoacusia= * sub =hypoalgesia= * sub =hypocalorique= =hypocausto= * sub =hypocentro= * sub =hypochlorhydria= =hypochlorito= * sub * hypochlorito ???? * pt: n hipoclorito * en: n hypochlorite =hypochlorose= * adj * hypochlorose ???? * pt: adj hipocloroso/a * en: adj hypochlorous =hypochondria= * sub * hypochondria (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. hipocondria * en: n Med. hypochondria =hypochondriac= * adj * hypochondriac (-íac) ???? * pt: adj hipocondríaco/a * en: adj hypochondriac (1. pertaining to the hypochondrium; 2. pertaining to hypochondria) =hypochondriaco= * sub * hypochondriaco (-íaco) ???? * pt: n hipocondríaco * en: n hypochondriac (* one suffering with hypochondria) =hypochondrio= * sub * hypochondrio ???? * pt: n Anat. hipocondrio * en: n Anat. hypochondrium =hypochrome= * sub =hypochromia= * sub =hypocoristic= * adj =hypocoristico= * sub =hypocotyle= * sub =hypocrisia= * sub * hypocrisia (-ía) ???? * pt: n hipocrisia * en: n hypocrisy =hypocrita= * adj =hypocrita= * sub * hypocrita (-ó-) ???? * pt: n hipócrita * en: n hypocrite; attrib. hypocritical; * esser hypocrita ???? to be a hypocrite, be hypocritical =hypocycloide= * sub =hypodermatic= * adj * hypodermatic ???? * pt: adj hipodérmico/a * en: adj hypodermic (as in “hypodermic injection”) =hypoderme= * sub =hypodermic= * adj * hypodermic ???? * pt: adj hipodérmico/a =hypodermose (-osis)= * sub =hypogastric= * adj =hypogastrio= * sub =hypogee= * adj * hypogee (-gée) * en: adj hypogeous, hypogeal, subterranean; specif.: Zool. =hypogeo= * sub * hypogeo (-géo) ???? * pt: n Arquit. hipogeu * en: n Arch. hypogeum (* underground chamber) =hypoglauc= * adj =hypoglosse= * adj =hypoglosso= * sub =hypoglycemia= * sub =hypoglycemic= * adj =hypogyn= * adj =hypoide= * adj =hyponymia= * sub =hyponymo= * sub =hypophosphato= * sub * hypophosphato ???? * pt: n hipofosfato * en: n hypophosphate =hypophosphito= * sub * hypophosphito ???? * pt: n hipofosfito * en: n hypophosphite =hypophosphoric= * adj * hypophosphoric ???? * pt: adj hipofosfórico/a * en: adj hypophosphoric =hypophosphorose= * adj * hypophosphorose ???? * pt: adj hipofosforoso/a * en: adj hypophosphorous =hypophysari= * adj =hypophyse (-ysis)= * sub =hypoproteic= * adj =hyposcenio= * sub * hyposcenio ???? * pt: n Antig. hiposcenio * en: n Antiq. hyposcenium =hyposecretion= * sub =hypospadia= * sub =hypospado= * sub =hypostase (-asis)= * sub * hypostase (-pó-) ???? * pt: n Med. hipostase * en: n Med. hypostasis =hypostatic= * adj * hypostatic ???? * pt: adj Med. hipostático/a * en: adj Med. hypostatic =hypostatisar= * v =hypostatisation= * sub =hypostyle= * adj =hypostylo= * sub =hyposulfato= * sub * hyposulfato * en: n Chem. hyposulphate =hyposulfito= * sub * hyposulfito ???? * pt: n hipossulfito * en: n hyposulphite =hyposulfurose= * adj * hyposulfurose ???? * pt: adj hipossulfuroso/a * en: adj hyposulphurous =hypotactic= * adj =hypotaxis= * sub =hypotension= * sub =hypotensive= * adj =hypotensivo= * sub * hypotenusa ???? * pt: n Geom. hipotenusa * en: n Geom. hypotenuse =hypothalamic= * adj =hypothalamo= * sub =hypotheca= * sub * hypotheca ???? * pt: n hipoteca * en: n mortgage * ◊ hypothecari; hypothecar =hypothecabile= * adj * hypothecabile ???? * pt: adj hipotecável =hypothecabilitate= * sub =hypothecar= * v * hypothecar ???? * pt: v hipotecar * en: v to mortgage =hypothecari= * adj * hypothecari ???? * pt: adj hipotecário/a * en: adj hypothecary =hypothenar= * sub =hypothenusa= * sub =hypothermia= * sub =hypothermic= * adj =hypothese (-esis)= * sub * hypothese (-ótese) ???? * pt: n hipótese * en: n hypothesis =hypothetic= * adj * hypothetic ???? * pt: adj hipotético/a * en: adj hypothetical, hypothetic =hypothetico-deductive= * adj =hypothymia= * sub =hypotonia= * sub =hypotonic= * adj =hypotrophia= * sub =hypotypose (-osis)= * sub =hypovitaminose (-osis)= * sub =hypoxemia= * sub =hyppuris= * sub =hypsochromia= * sub =hypsographia= * sub =hypsographic= * adj =hypsometria= * sub =hypsometric= * adj =hypsometro= * sub * hyssopar ???? * pt: v hissopar =hyssopo= * sub * hyssopo ???? * pt: n hissopo =hysterascopio= * sub =hysterectomia= * sub * hysterectomia ???? * pt: n histerectomia, esterotomia =hysterese (-esis)= * sub =hysteria= * sub * hysteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n histeria * en: n hysteria * ◊ hysteric-hysterico, hysterica =hysteric= * adj * hysteric ???? * pt: adj histérico/a * en: adj hysterical, hysteric =hysterica= * sub * hysterica ???? * pt: n f histérica * en: nf hysteric =hysterico= * sub * hysterico ???? * pt: n m histérico * en: nm hysteric * =hysteriforme= * adj =hysterographia= * sub =hysterologia= * sub =hysterologic= * adj =hysterotomia= * sub =hystiocyto= * sub